Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to distribution of multimedia content and more particularly to a user interface for a multimedia service.
Interfaces for providing and/or accessing multimedia content follow a typical paradigm that is similar to that used by web pages. That is, these interfaces allow a user to navigate from one part of the interface to another or between content items as a series of pages. These pages are typically overlaid, one on top of the other. To navigate back to a previous element of content item, a back button may be used to step back though the previous pages in order. However, by overlaying these pages, one on top of the other, the previous pages, i.e., other possible content items and elements of the previously presented page or interface display, are obscured making access to these elements or items more difficult. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing a user interface for a service distributing multimedia content.